The First Cut is the Sweetest
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: A collection of ten one-shots. Each one about a BB first time as they navigate their relationship. Collaboration with the lovely Dispatch22705! COMPLETE.
1. Room for Dessert

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: For those that don't know this is a fun collab with the awesome _**Dispatch22705**_ to keep us all going through this hiatus! Each one will be a BB first time, likely smutty. So enjoy and don't forget to let us know if you likey like!**  
><strong>

**Room for Dessert**

* * *

><p>Brennan opened the fridge and the label on the bottle caught her eye.<p>

"Booth, you got the wrong wine," she groaned.

"What?" He crowded behind her to peer over her shoulder. "What do you mean I got the wrong wine?"

"Precisely what I said." Annoyance bubbling close to the surface, she reached for the slightly chilled bottle. "Neither Angela nor Cam drink this wine. I provided very clear instructions, Booth."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I can go back and get the right—" His voice trailed off when she slammed the bottle down with more force than necessary. "Bones?"

"It's too late. Everyone will be here soon." With a slightly frantic look, she turned back to the oven and yanked on the handle to check on the chicken. "This will never be done in time." Her tone was dark and her eyes a blue gray that reminded Booth of storm clouds. "There will be no food or drink and—"

"Bones …"

"And I burned the potatoes!" she confessed on a near wail. "This meal hasn't even started and it's already a disaster!"

It dawned on him just how nervous she was over this and he took a cautious step forward. "We don't have to do this today, Bones."

Automatically, her hand went to her still flat stomach. "Yes, we do. It can't be a secret forever."

"I know, but …" With a sigh, he closed the distance and placed his hands on her waist. "This is our news, we can share it whenever we want."

"My dad is coming from North Carolina for this," Brennan mumbled. "Angela and Hodgins had to find a babysitter. Cam rescheduled a date with Paul. We can't just _not_ have dinner." Her forehead dropped to his shoulder. "I should just tell my dad over the phone and send an email to everyone at work. It would be very efficient, don't you think?"

"Um …" He stroked her hair and tried to think of the correct thing to say. "I don't think telling your dad you're pregnant over the phone is the best idea, Bones."

"What about the email?" she inquired hopefully.

"Let's call that plan B, okay?" he suggested, pressing a kiss to her hair. "We can call everyone and push back the dinner time or take everyone out. But either way, we don't have to say anything today." Curving his hands over her shoulders, Booth began to massage gently, trying to dissipate the knots of stress. "Whatever you want to do, baby."

Her head lolled back and his hands felt so good that Brennan let him get away with the endearment. "Mmm …" she hummed softly. "I don't know. I need to think."

"Okay."

"But don't stop doing that," she requested, eyes closing. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing soft little kisses up and down her throat. Brennan sighed in sheer pleasure. "Or that."

Without stopping the soft brush of his lips, he covered the back of her neck with a hand and applied gentle pressure. With the other one, Booth carefully rolled down the little elastic band holding up her ponytail. He pocketed the band and buried his fingers in the waves of hair falling around her shoulders.

"Is this helping you think?" Booth murmured, catching her bottom lip between his teeth in a tiny bite. He stroked from her nape down to her back and then wrapped an arm around her waist.

Eyes closed, she nodded. "Mm-mm."

He walked her back until they hit the wide counter of her kitchen. They'd decided to have the dinner at her apartment because it was bigger and the kitchen roomier, which Brennan decided was essential when cooking a meal for seven people. She coordinated schedules and bought ingredients and thought everything would go smoothly, but one thing after another had gone wrong until she'd felt the irrational urge to scream.

For the last few hours, stress had wound through every inch of her, but Booth's hands and lips were working miracles. "This is very productive," Brennan decided, leisurely running her hands down his stomach. Her fingers slipped under the hem of his T-shirt and her nails scraped gently over the hard, bare flesh underneath. "Very …conducive … to …reasoned … thoughts."

He made a sound that was half-gasp, half-laugh and covered her mouth with his in a wet kiss with plenty of tongue. She pressed herself against him and Booth found himself boosting her up to the counter. At the action, her skirt and the apron she was wearing bunched up. His palms dragged up her thighs and his body hardened with every inch of silky skin exposed to his hands.

When his fingertips brushed the front of her panties, Brennan's eyes opened for the first time. "Booth …"

"What?" He used a finger to nudge her panties aside and groaned at the warm, soft feel of her satiny center.

"We don't …ahh," she breathed heavily, squirming as his finger found her clit and stroked in tight little circles. "Don't have time."

His eyes slitted at her flushed cheeks and his mouth trailed kisses along her jaw until he could capture her sensitive earlobe with his teeth. "We don't?" he whispered innocently.

Brennan's hands went to the snap of his jeans entirely without her permission. She should be responsible, she should be reasonable, she should take her hands off his body and decide what to do about their dinner party. Instead, she fisted him tightly and spread her legs wider.

He moaned his approval, sinking a finger into her and pumping a few times until her wetness practically dripped down his hand. She groaned in displeasure when he removed that slickly stroking finger, but Booth slammed one hand on the counter and surged between her thighs, using the other one to keep her panties out of the way.

Brennan's legs wrapped around his waist, she gripped his biceps and they both discovered that her kitchen counter was the perfect height for hot and heavy sex. Her hands moved to his shoulders and then wound into his hair. His own clutched at her hips as his body moved, thrusting again and again. Pleasure made everything go tight inside him and he buried his face against her neck. She was panting heavily, straining against him, driving him wild and he sucked at her skin, trying to hold on.

"Baby, c'mon," he groaned heavily.

Head thrown back, Brennan shuddered and clenched around him. Feeling her pulse was his permission and with a low moan, he shot inside her.

"That was an excellent way to think," Brennan said after a few minutes, voice still a little breathless.

Booth laughed weakly and nuzzled her throat. "Goddamn," he exhaled dazedly. He raised glassy eyes to hers, lips curved in a sexy grin. "We have _got_ to do that again."

Brennan hummed giddily, the stress of her day melted away. "I believe we should order in dinner and tell everyone today."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Ordering in food seems like the most efficient course of action considering the potatoes are burnt and the chicken is still mostly pink."

"No, I meant about telling everyone—"

"I know." Leaning forward, she brushed his lips lightly. "I'm sure about that too."

"Okay." He framed her face in his hands and kissed her red lips. "If we order food, does that mean we have time for dessert now?"

Her eyes glittered. "Is that a euphemism for—?"

His mouth crashed against hers again. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**If you haven't yet, check out Dispatch's thread for some hot, sweet, delicious first times-it's under my favorites!  
><strong>


	2. The Deep End

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Filling in the hiatus with one smutty one-shot at a time. I'm guessing it's dead around here 'cause of the holidays, but for the few people out there, enjoy!

**The Deep End**

* * *

><p>"Bones, where are you taking me?"<p>

It was nearly one in the morning and Booth figured it wasn't very polite to sneak around Hodgins' ridiculous mansion in the middle of the night. But she woke him up, grabbed his hand, and led him out of their guest bedroom without saying a word.

"Just trust me, Booth."

"I do. But this is kinda weird, you know," he looked around as she opened a door that led outside. "It's late. We should be in bed."

"I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you didn't want to come," Brennan admitted. "I know you only did it for me."

Booth sighed. It was true. They been invited to Hodgins and Angela's Fourth of July extravaganza and as much as Booth liked them, he'd had his own plans for how he wanted to spend the holiday—their first one together—with Brennan. For a lot of years, he had imagined taking her somewhere romantic where they could watch the fireworks. Just the two of them. Alone. Together.

But Angela had played the best friend card and Brennan felt guilty about them being the only ones from the team not attending the party. Hodgins had pulled out all the stops, complete with fireworks display and guest rooms for everyone. It was very nice, Booth had to concede, but instead of watching the fireworks with a soft, drowsy Brennan in his arms, he'd had to contend with a drunken Sweets singing Lime in da Coconut at the top of his lungs.

By the time he found his partner in the crowd of people, there was nothing but smoke in the air and he was seriously cranky.

"You know I like the squint squad, but I just … I didn't want to spend today with a bunch of people, I just wanted to spend it with you," he tried to explain. "We didn't even get to watch the fireworks together."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Booth squeezed her hand. "There's always next year, right?" And every year after that. The thought made him smile and look around cheerfully. "Seriously, Bones, where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

"We've been walking around for an hour," he pointed out.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about hyperbole."

He grinned and paid closer attention to his surroundings. They were walking through a garden and Booth had to admit it was a beautiful night to be outside. There was a balmy breeze and the flagrant smell of roses. "Are we going to be able to find our way back to the house?"

"Of course. Angela gave me very clear instructions."

"Angela?" Suddenly, he was slightly anxious.

"Relax, Booth." Brennan gave a tiny smirk. "I merely explained I wanted to do something nice for you and she suggested we come here."

Here was a lush, gorgeous pool surrounded by glossy-looking flowers and vegetation. The entire thing was encased in a glass dome. Brennan pushed open the door and turned to Booth with eyes that gleamed the same blue-green as the water in the pool. "We didn't spend very much time alone together today, did we?"

"No, we didn't," Booth murmured, looking appreciatively around their private paradise. "This is gorgeous, Bones."

Brennan smiled, pleased with herself. She stepped out of her sandals and walked to the edge of the pool, dipping in a toe. "It's warm." And the crystal clear surface looked deliciously inviting.

Walking to one of the numerous wooden chaises, she crossed her arms on the edge of her nightgown, drawing up the cotton and discarding it atop the chair.

Booth's eyes went wide at the sight of her swimsuit. "Um, Bones, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Just wear your boxers." With a soft chuckle, Brennan reached for him, pulling up the faded t-shirt he'd worn to bed. Obediently, Booth raised his arms, allowing her to divest him of the shirt. It joined her nightgown on the chair. "Let's go."

He followed her happily, wading into the water until they were about waist deep. Releasing her hand, he placed his hands at her waist, turning her until they were standing face to face. With a sigh, Booth leaned forward, brushing a whisper-soft kiss against her lips.

Leaning back, it occurred to him that despite the number of times he'd been at her pool, he'd never been able to touch her like this. He recalled her swimsuit of choice had always been a black one-piece and now, here she was before him in a pretty little two-piece. It wasn't particularly revealing, but Booth could swear it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The emerald green color gave her skin a pearly shine and he found himself spanning his hands over the still slight bump of her tummy.

"Booth?"

Her voice had his gaze rising to meet her slightly confused one. "Bones," he breathed, drawing her close until she was pressed flush against him. His arms went around her, palms resting on the soft, bare skin of her back. "You're so damn beautiful."

His hands swept down, cupping her bottom. When her legs wound around his waist, Booth walked deeper into the water with her. He peppered kisses over her chin and throat and neck. Brennan simply closed her arms around his neck, placing herself entirely in his hands.

"Let's go over there," she nodded to the tiny waterfall, trickling at the opposite end of the pool.

Still kissing her, Booth walked them both directly under the stream. Brennan let out an undignified yelp. "Booth!"

"What?" he laughed, releasing his hold on her bottom to smooth back the hair plastered to her face. "You said to come here."

"I didn't mean right under it!" she said, giving his arm a playful smack.

"Maybe you should have clarified," he replied innocently.

Her eyes narrowed and she drove the heel of her hand into the water, splashing his smiling face. "How's that for clear?" she taunted.

"Oh, it's on."

Releasing her, Booth waded back and retaliated. This was a game they had played before and he knew she would have no mercy. Stream after stream of water came at him. She was clever and took protection behind the waterfall. He had a longer wingspan and could send bigger waves of water her way, but she was tireless. Booth had never been able to figure out how he always ended up getting tired before her.

In the past, he'd always admitted defeat and floated lazily on his back, instead of doing what he really wanted to, which was to grab her and kiss her senseless.

"You win," he admitted, but this time, he swam forward. In a few strokes, he was cutting through the waterfall and pressing his hands to the wall, effectively caging her between his arms. "Now kiss me."

"What?" Her brows raised in mock surprise. "If I won, why should you get rewarded?"

He let out a little sound of demand. "Just kiss me, woman."

Brennan's lips curved in a tiny half smile and her head leaned forward, tauntingly close, but not quite touching. "Why don't you kiss me?" she countered.

_Heck yes_.

He captured her lips in an open-mouthed kiss. They were already slightly out of breath from the game and after he pulled back, they were panting. Booth took a deep breath and kissed her again. And again. He sucked on her lower lip and then dropped kisses along her jaw to her neck and back again.

He kissed her until his mouth and hers were practically raw. Brennan pressed her forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She was practically boneless against him and Booth snuggled her against him. He picked her up easily and moved from behind the waterfall to the shallower end.

Booth sat in the long, curved step leading into the water and she settled between his legs, back to his chest. He leaned back against the pool wall and his arms closed around her waist under the warm water.

The stars shone brilliantly through the clear white dome. Looking up at them, Booth sighed in contentment. Every single time he'd taken his son swimming and she'd joined them, he had wanted the day to end precisely like this. It wasn't all that long ago that it seemed like it was never going to happen and his stomach practically hurt thinking of never holding her like this.

He brushed her wet hair to the side and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Hooking a finger on the knot of her swimsuit, he tugged until the thin straps fell away, baring the slim line of her nape. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you like this," he murmured against her skin. "How I've wanted to kiss you and hold you and just …" His arms tightened around her. "Years, Bones. Just needing you so much, it practically hurt."

Brennan shuddered at the soft, raspy words. She let her head drop back against his shoulder and he buried his face against the curve of her neck. Reaching up, she curved a hand around the back of his neck, holding him against her. "I promise you, it wasn't just you," she confessed quietly. "I wish I hadn't been so afraid, I wish—"

"No. Don't." He stroked a soothing hand over her stomach and kissed softly along her shoulder. "We're here now, right?" By undoing the knot of her top, the material fell uselessly against her stomach. Cool hands skimmed over the water line to cup her bared breasts gently. "I'm holding you now, Bones and just so you know, I'm not planning on letting you go."

"Okay," she agreed softly, the hand at his nape, running up to wind into his hair.

The soft capitulation made his heart pound. He nipped at her slick skin and thumbed her nipples to hard little points. Booth lowered a hand to skim the edge of her satiny bikini bottom and she squirmed, making ripples in the water. Her thighs parted and he accepted the invitation by cupping his palm over her. His entire hand rotated against her mound with only the thin barrier of the swimsuit between them.

"Booth," she gasped, hips rocking up to his hand. "Touch me."

He didn't waste any time, drawing down the small scrap of fabric. "Turn around," he requested, groaning when she turned and straddled his lap. She still had the top tangled around her and he yanked on the knot at her back and freed her completely from the swimsuit. Her taut nipples were level with his mouth and his tongue rasped over one, while his fingers played with the other.

Brennan moaned and ground against his erection, but the action had her knees dragging against the rough pool step. His mouth on her breast felt fantastic and she didn't want him to stop, except her knees felt on fire. "Booth," she gasped. "Move deeper into the pool. I keep scraping my knees."

He blinked, his brain a little too scrambled to immediately comprehend what she was saying. Once her words penetrated the buzzing in his head, he moved from the step, deeper into the water. "Aw, babe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This works out better, anyway," she murmured since once he was standing up, she was able to pull down his boxers and fist him under the water. "How does that feel?"

"So fucking good," he groaned, palming her bottom and using the buoyancy of the water to bring her up easily. "Wrap your legs around me, baby."

The moment she did, he lined himself up at her core, entering her tight, soft passage. Brennan's hands clenched on his shoulders as he filled her up slowly. With a low moan, Booth planted his feet and widened his stance, fingers flexing against the soft curves of her ass.

She kept one hand on his shoulder and moved the other one to curl around his nape. Slowly, and helped along by the water, Brennan moved against him. Their mouths were very close together and she smiled at the way his tongue kept flicking out and tracing her bottom lip. It was difficult to get any type of friction going and he couldn't really stroke into her, but she liked the way he was buried so deep inside her, thick and hard.

His hands held her securely as she writhed luxuriously against him. Water sloshed gently around them and her breasts rubbed against his wet chest. Feeling playful, she nipped his earlobe and whispered huskily, "I love having you inside me." He inhaled deeply, muscles tensing beneath her hands. "I can feel you, so warm and hard and _deep_."

"_Bones._" He held her impossibly tighter and throbbed inside her. "Jesus. _Please_."

Booth wasn't sure what he was begging for, but his breath caught in the back of his throat when her small hand stroked down his chest, and past his stomach. Around his neck, her fingers tightened and when her lips parted in a soft sound, he knew she was touching her pink little clit.

He clutched her bottom, pressing against her, but he was afraid to lose his balance and send them both crashing to the water. And no way was he gonna let that happen because Booth could see she was getting close, working herself over with his cock and her hand.

"Booth," she gasped, eyes wide and glittery.

"Yeah, baby," he breathed heavily. "Let go. Let me feel you coming." She cried out softly, head dropping back as if her neck couldn't hold it. When she rippled all around him, squeezing him deliciously, he was helpless not to rock up to his toes. "Oh, god! Bones …_yeah_," he jerked against her and exploded.

"We're gonna sink," Booth panted.

Brennan gave a breathless chuckle and unwrapped herself from around him. Lazily, she floated to one side of the pool, resting against the wall. Booth joined her, propping his arms and chin on the brick edge.

He turned his head to the side to meet her gaze and gave her a lazy, satisfied smile. Brennan shifted closer, admiring the way water dripped lovingly over the musculature of his back and shoulders. _So pretty_.

The thought nearly made her blush and she distracted herself by running a hand up and down his body, between his shoulder blades. The caress made his eyes flutter drowsily, cheek resting against the rim of the pool. Eyes closed, Booth reached out and curved an arm around her waist. She settled against him, enjoying the way he held her close.

The things he made her feel had scared her once, like diving into the deep end of the pool without knowing how to swim. But now, she was learning to jump in and trusting him to catch her. Trusting that she'd be there to catch him too.


	3. First of Many

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A little bit of BB fluff to ring in the new year! Enjoy and hope every one has a great 2012!

**First of Many**

* * *

><p>"I'm very glad we decided not to go to the party," Brennan mused, head dripping forward in pleasure as Booth massaged her shoulders. "Although Angela keeps texting me that we're missing out."<p>

They'd debated and decided against attending the Jeffersonian's annual New Year's Eve party. Brennan was just a few weeks from her due date and tired easily and was in no mood to navigate a loud crowd of likely drunken Jeffersonian employees. Instead, she was in bed with Booth, getting stroked all over. A much better way to spend the night, she'd decided.

Booth made a face. "Missing out on what?"

"Apparently Dr. Sweets is very intoxicated and it's highly amusing."

Now, he had to laugh out loud. "Oh, okay. So drunk Sweets or you naked?" Booth leaned forward and kissed her neck sexily. "Gee, that's a tough choice."

Settled between his legs, Brennan rested back against his bare chest and sighed as his hands smoothed in wide circles over her stomach. "That's what I said."

"What?"

"I texted her back that I much prefer being in bed naked with you than whatever entertainment Dr. Sweets may be providing," she explained.

"Bones!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Did you have to tell her we were in bed naked?" he groaned, helpless not to flush.

Brennan gave an innocent smile. "We are." He groaned again and she ran her hands over his thighs. "She implied we were being boring by missing the party. I had to retaliate."

"Did you?"

"Yes," she said primly. "Mentioning you naked seemed a good tactic. She's very interested in what you look like without clothes. She's offered me numerous bribes for that nude picture of you cooking the omelet."

"Please, tell me you've never shown her the picture," he pleaded.

"Of course not." Her voice was very matter of fact. "Only I get to see you naked, Booth."

His lips were pressed against the back of her shoulder and she felt them curve into a smile. His hands moved to cup her breasts softly and he whispered in her ear, "Good to know."

Brennan chuckled, knowing he liked it when she was possessive. Her fingernails scored softly over his thighs as he touched her gently. His thumbs caressed her nipples to pointed tips, always careful to keep the pressure light. She was highly sensitive and an overenthusiastic touch could be painful, but she relaxed in his arms, sure in the knowledge that he'd never hurt her.

"I want to touch you too," she murmured after a while, feeling drowsy with pleasure.

Maneuvering her substantial belly was tricky, but eventually they were on their sides, facing each other. She reached out and splayed a hand on his chest, stroking the firm, warm skin. Booth skimmed his fingertips lightly over her side, before finally delving between her thighs. She arched gently, gasping lightly when he smoothed inside her, making warmth flood low on her stomach and dampness coat the tips of his fingers.

It wasn't yet midnight, but the sounds of fireworks could already be heard outside. Neither one particularly cared, much more concerned with the fireworks happening inside. Booth pressed closer, kissing along her jaw and then her throat and her hand moved down his body to fist him silkily. He closed his hand over the inside of her thigh and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Booth groaned low in his throat and pumped into her closed fist until he felt himself skittering too close to the edge.

"Bones," he whispered hoarsely, moving his hand from her thigh and tucking back a lock of hair behind her ear. "Baby, stop. Let me …I wanna …I wanna be inside you," he requested in a softly panting voice as his fingers feathered over her face.

In understanding, Brennan turned and he spooned close behind her. One hand splayed lovingly on her tummy as he slipped between her thighs. Her soft moan as he entered her made Booth bury his face against her neck.

"You okay?" he asked, pressing one tiny kiss after another on her skin.

"Yes," she reassured quickly. "Move, please." It was a soft, needy request.

He did, slow and gentle. The penetration was shallow and perfectly delicious. She laced her fingers with his against her stomach. He whispered to her, soft and low, telling her how much he loved her, how perfect they fit together. Warm and lovely, the words were as much a caress as his lips on her skin.

When she came, her body trembled in relief, but she whimpered his name, still feeling needy and stimulated. "It's okay," he breathed, letting his hand roam over her front. He kept stroking and dipped his fingers down to find her clit. "I gotcha, baby."

Brennan turned her head back as much as possible and he leaned forward to capture her mouth. She felt stroked everywhere and pleasure built and spread over her, gentle and so warm, it made her gasp into the kiss. It was impossible to know how long he kissed and touched and stroked her, but eventually, he pressed his face to the curve of her neck and spilled inside her until they were both boneless.

"Booth …" Brennan inhaled deeply. "Wow."

"Happy New Year," he said in a daze.

Her eyes slid to the digital clock on her nightstand. "Not yet."

Booth followed her gaze. Two minutes till midnight. "Two minutes," he murmured, moving lazily to the side and snagging his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Brennan complained.

"I'll be right back." He pressed a quick kiss to her damp shoulder and hurried out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, he had to open a couple of boxes they'd yet to unpack, but finally found what he was looking for.

Returning to the bedroom with two champagne flutes in hand, Brennan gave him a puzzled look. "What's that?"

"Apple cider," he said with a smile. Booth leaned back against the headboard and she moved up until she was snuggled against him. He handed her a glass and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She clinked her glass to his with a wide smile. When the clock hit midnight, he wound his free hand in her hair and kissed her lips. She kissed him back with enthusiasm and the glass in her hand tipped, a little bit of cider spilling on his chest. With a small giggle, she licked it off and then looked up at him with smiling eyes.

"Happy New Year, Booth."

"Yes, it is," he agreed, eyes bright and warm. "Yes, it is, Bones."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Happy New Year!**


	4. House of Reason

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Not too long or smutty, but hopefully sweet. Hope you're enjoying these firsts. Make sure to stop by pal Dispatch's thread and let her know if you are!

**House of Reason**

* * *

><p>He knew where to find her. Of course he did.<p>

It didn't surprise Booth that she was still in her office. But finding a dim office and his partner stretched across her couch and fast asleep was a bit of a shock. Never in almost seven years had he seen her do anything else in that office other than work.

It was late. The lab deserted so late on a Friday. He should wake her up and take her home. But she looked so peaceful, he hesitated. He knew—because he'd been sleeping right next to her for almost three weeks now—that she still wasn't sleeping well.

He crouched next to the couch, placing a hand on the armrest for balance. Her chest moved up and down softly and he knew he wasn't going to wake her. This was the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks. No nightmares, no small sobs, no tossing and turning.

Sitting down on the floor, back to the sofa, he stretched his legs in front of him and waited.

Brennan woke up, knuckled her eyes. She felt surprisingly rested. Groggily, she sat up and noticed a dark head leaning against the edge of her couch. "Booth?"

He smiled sleepily. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, sleepyhead."

"What?" Her feet swung down, her brows drew together. "What time is it?" Booth just shrugged and Brennan leaned forward to catch the light coming from her desk lamp on her wristwatch. "Booth, it's almost eleven! Why didn't you wake me?"

He gave another shrug and pressed his forehead against her knee. "Your back will hurt tomorrow." Brennan frowned even as her hand automatically stroked through his hair. "Why didn't you just wake me, Booth?" she asked again.

He sighed. "You needed the sleep." Without looking, he knew she'd tensed up. Reaching up, he tugged on her hand. "C'mere." Thankfully, she slid from the couch to sit beside him on the floor without argument and he put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "You've barely slept in weeks."

Hand to his chest, she shifted to pull away, but his arm didn't budge. "Booth …"

"Bones …" Gently, his knuckles brushed her cheek. "C'mon. Don't shut me out." Even in the poor light, Booth saw the struggle across her face. "We're past that, aren't we?"

Her forehead dropped to his shoulder. "Yes." He cupped her nape beneath her hair and her eyes closed in pleasure. "I've been having disturbing dreams. Sometimes they don't even make sense, but it makes it hard to get a restful night's sleep."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Have I been waking you up during the night, as well?" Her head raised from his shoulder with a frown. "Of course, I have," she answered her own question. "Perhaps we shouldn't sleep in the same bed until my sleep patterns have stabilized."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"It would be logical," she said, but her voice lacked conviction.

"Forget it." He cupped her chin and kissed her. "Going to bed with you. Waking up with you. That's non-negotiable."

"That's irrational," she murmured, but her lips smiled under his because she liked sleeping with him too. "Though, I will admit, I would find it unpleasant as well if we were no longer sharing a bed."

Booth smiled. It had only been three weeks, but he'd known he never wanted to wake up without her again after the first night. "It'll get better," he promised and palmed her hips, helping her straddle his lap, making it easier to smooth his hands over her back. "And I'll hold you every night until it does."

She buried her head against his neck. "Okay," she agreed huskily.

He hugged her tightly and she kissed him hard. Once and then again. And then her hands were flying over him in a frenzy, pulling up his shirt. They were both half-naked before Booth realized that they were on the floor of her office.

"Bones," he choked out the word. "We're …we—"

"It's fine," she whispered against his lips. "It's fine, Booth. Make love to me."

The answer to that request was always going to be yes. He rolled her under him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Her cheeks, the hollow of her throat, the curves of her breasts over the cup of her bra. She touched him lovingly too, in a curious mix of passion and reverence.

When he was inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Palms braced on the floor, he rose above her and Brennan framed his face in her hands. "I love you, Booth."

His eyes glittered. She'd yet to say those words out loud, but in her house of reason, she offered them to him without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**If you missed the super smut, worry not. There will be more smut in the next ones!**


	5. Long Distance Date

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Well, everyone was so sweet, reassuring me super smut was not needed! But I did promise super smut coming up and here it is. When I say **M**, I mean it, so read accordingly. And of course, enjoy! :)

**Long Distance Date  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken Brennan longer than expected to get her rambunctious toddler into bed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Booth wasn't around to read a million bedtime stories and her clever child figured this might be as good a time as any to test the boundaries of her bedtime.<p>

But finally, Brennan had won the bedtime battle and she was now freshly showered and sitting cross-legged on the bed, cell phone in hand.

"Hey there, Bones," Booth answered drowsily and she realized it was over an hour past their agreed upon time. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about our long-distance date."

"Of course not." She looked at the clock. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Yes, I did."

He detected the small pout and smiled. "Okay, yes, but it's fine, baby."

"It was just such a long day," she explained. "I completely lost track of time. I didn't mean to call so late."

"'S okay, Bones," Booth reassured. "Baby, you know I'm coming home tomorrow," he reminded. "We don't have to—"

"No!" Her consternation was apparent. "I mean, I want to. We've never done this; I wouldn't want to squander the opportunity." One that was slipping away since he would indeed be coming home the next day.

He chuckled. "Oh, Bones, I had no idea you were so interested in phone sex. We could have it any time, you know. I don't have to be in another state for the opportunity to present itself," he teased.

"Of course you do. If you're home, there would be no need for us to engage in sex via the telephone."

"But we still could, if you wanted to."

"Well, I want to _now_."

Booth could practically see her lips compress in determination and a wave of longing hit him. He'd only been gone for four days, but god, he'd missed his family. He had forgotten what it was like to sleep without Bones next to him and the past four days had reminded him that it was no fun at all.

"I want _you_ now," came her soft voice across the phone line as if she had read his mind. "I've missed you."

"Aw, Bones. I've missed you too. I can't wait to hold you. I can't wait to kiss you."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "That will be very nice," she sighed out, almost dreamily.

The soft tone immediately made Booth wonder if she was all warm and naked in their bed. "What are you wearing, Bones?"

Eyes snapping open, Brennan looked down at herself and winced. "Can I lie?"

"What?" Booth had to laugh. "Bones!"

"Well, I realize this is not very sexually arousing." She frowned at her ancient, faded robe and finally confessed, "It's just my bathrobe, Booth."

"What about under it, Bones?" he inquired in a low, husky tone.

"Oh. Nothing."

His stomach clenched pleasantly. "Well, there you go. That's plenty arousing," he murmured throatily. "Take it off, baby."

Hitting the speakerphone button, Brennan dropped the cell on the bed and discarded her robe. "I'm naked," she reported. "My hair is still wet and I'm a little cold, so I'm going to get under the covers."

He nearly groaned. She was cold and he was all hot and bothered, that was not the best combination. "Did you just get out of the shower?" he tried again. "Are you all soft and damp now?"

"Well, I dry myself thoroughly, so—"

"Bones," he pleaded. "You gotta work with me here, babe."

"Oh. So I am supposed to lie," she surmised with some amusement. "Booth, what are _you _wearing?" she shot back.

"My boxers and one very serious hard-on," he replied silkily without missing a beat. She gasped at the quick response and Booth smiled wickedly.

"Is that true?"

"So true." Automatically, his hand glided down his bare stomach to press against the front of his boxers. "I want you so much, Bones. I always have. And just thinking of you, naked in our bed, turns me the hell on."

"_Oh_." The faintest noise as the sheets rustled. "Booth … I want … I think you should be naked too."

"Do you now?"

"Yes." It was breathy and oh so sexy. "It's only fair."

"Sure is," he agreed, holding the phone between ear and shoulder and quickly yanking his boxers off. His dick sprang forward, ready and eager for action after days of neglect. "Fuck, Bones, I'm so damn hard right now."

"For me?" she asked, coyness and seduction in the two word inquiry.

"Yeah, baby, it's all for you." One hand tightened on the phone, the other wrapped tight around his cock. "Are you wet for me, Bones?"

Without permission, her hips bucked up beneath the covers. "Yes. I haven't touched myself yet, but I can feel how wet I am."

"I want you to spread your legs, baby, nice and wide for me," he requested, the image enough to make him nearly drip onto his hand. "So I can kneel between your pretty thighs and admire every perfect inch of you."

"I want you to touch me."

"I will, I promise. But first you gotta touch yourself," he cajoled. "Can you do that for me, babe? I want you to cup your gorgeous breasts and thumb those suckable nipples of yours the way I know you like it."

"I do like it," she moaned.

"Hard and tight, baby." Her panting reached him easily and he knew she was touching herself just like he'd described. "That's exactly how I'm touching myself, Bones. Wishing it was you, wrapping your hand around me, nice and tight and stroking me off." His hand tightened and he pumped in a long, pleasurable glide. "Mmm … it feels so fucking nice."

His voice provided a clear mental image. "Booth …" she panted, fingers tightening on her own breasts just a little roughly. "I want …"

"Tell me."

"You." She shifted on the bed, unsatisfied by her own feminine touch. "Fuck, Booth, I want you."

"Do you want me between your legs right now, Bones?" he seduced even as her needy, breathy voice seduced him in return. "Teasing your pussy with my cock and making you even wetter?"

"God yes … Booth … yes, I want you over me," Brennan gasped, eyes practically rolling back, the verbal stimulation going straight to her clit. "Touching me _everywhere_."

"Oh, I will," he promised heavily. Hearing her sexed up, husky tone at his dirty words was nothing short of electrifying. "Are you touching your soft pussy, baby? Do you have a hand between your legs, stroking yourself?"

"No, but I want to …_so much_."

"Do it," he groaned. "Use your fingertips, okay and rim yourself softly, just a little, Bones."

"Oh … oh, Booth, I'm so wet …" Her hand ran down her body and between her thighs before gliding slickly over her flesh. She touched herself and her back arched in a pleasured groan. "Unnhhhhhhh … I'm dripping."

"_Jesus_." His eyes snapped close and he had to stop stroking and just fucking _breathe_. Behind closed eyelids, he could see her. Pink and drenched. An invitation he always accepted with his tongue. "Touch …ahh, touch your clit," he rasped. "Nice and gentle, baby, the way the head of my dick would feel just rubbing you right there while I tongued your nipples."

"Yes, yes," she whimpered, index finger circling the throbbing bud with a gentle rotation. "I love it when you do that. I love the way you suck my breasts until they ache, Booth and I can feel your cock pressing against my clit, rubbing me, teasing me until all I want is for you to slam inside me."

"Babe, damn …I want in you so badly." His hips jerked up into his own fist. His hand squeezed even more, desperately trying to mimic the tight, tight clench of her body. "You always feel incredible …so hot and fucking _tight_ and … god, tell me you're close."

"Yeah," she breathed, pushing the covers away from her heated body. Her legs spread as much as possible and she sank two fingers inside herself, imagining it was his cock penetrating deep inside. "I'm going to fuck myself with my fingers and think of you, driving inside me. Hard and deep and again and again …"

Her voice faded into continuous little pants and groans, lowering in pitch as her orgasm build. Booth's hand moved in near synchronized time with those sounds and now he was dripping all over himself, his entire body tense and tight and ready to go off.

"Oh …uh, uh, uhhh … yeah …Bones!" he cried out, helpless against the sounds of her pleasure and the crystal clear mental image of his cock replacing her fingers and riding her fast and deep. His mind buzzed and his body snapped in a long, delicious orgasm.

"Christ," he wheezed, trying to come out of his Bones-induced high. He was still panting like a marathon runner and twitching in relief.

His fingers practically ached from holding the phone so tightly and he spoke hoarsely. "Baby?" Across the line, there were only soft panting breaths. "Bones, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed lazily.

"Did you come, babe?" Booth hoped that soft, lazy tone meant yes, but he wasn't sure. "I um … kinda lost it there."

"I did, Booth," she murmured, reaching for his pillow. "I'm very sleepy now."

"You sound far away."

The phone was still on speaker and had shifted away from her. She reached over and picked it up. "I'm sleepy," she repeated. "I wish you were here. I was skeptical at first, but I've come to enjoy snuggling with you after sex."

He laughed warmly at the drowsy confession. Booth knew from experience she would fall asleep on him at any moment and he practically ached to hold her.

"I'll be home tomorrow, sweetheart. We'll snuggle all night."

She smiled, pressing her cheek against his pillow, enjoying the way it smelled like him. "I've grown foolishly sentimental," she mumbled the realization. "I blame you."

"Ah, Bones, I'll happily take the blame."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**Now that the holidays are over, hope y'all are coming back, 'cause it's been pretty dead around here! New Bones next week!  
><strong>


	6. Just So We Can Make Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Something a little more sweet and a little less slutty today. Hope you're still enjoying these!

**Just So We Can Make Up**

* * *

><p>Words like self-centered and overbearing had been tossed out. They had both aimed some stinging verbal blows. So why was <em>he<em> the one knocking on _her _door?

_Maybe because you flew off the handle first._

Booth wanted to shush his annoying internal voice. Annoying, but true. He could have handled her little disappearing act better. It wasn't like she had done it on purpose, but he'd been so worried that when she finally walked into her office, her only explanation, '_I was working_,' he'd lost it.

It was so very late. Nearly two in the morning. He stared at her door, wondering whether to just leave her alone and tackle the aftermath of the fight tomorrow. But Booth had a feeling she wasn't sleeping anymore than he was.

After just a few knocks, she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Yes."

She stepped back. Her tone as even as his. Brennan locked her door and turned in his direction. They faced off in wariness and stilted politeness. Booth swallowed at how very young she looked. He'd discovered that she always looked that way at night—not a hint of make-up and clad in pajamas—and it always surprised him.

"Bones—"

"It's been my experience," she spoke at the same time, "that fighting often marks the decline of a relationship."

His heart practically stopped. "What?"

"Though my experience in this area is limited," she admitted, arms crossing over her midsection in an unconscious defensive posture. "Fighting usually means the relationship is unsuccessful. However, I don't—"

"It was one fight, Bones," he interrupted. _Their first fight_. "You think we're over because we had one fight?" he asked in near horror.

"No!" Her voice rose on the word. "That's what I'm attempting to—" Her eyes closed in frustration because already Brennan knew that what she wanted to say and what she was actually saying were not the same thing. "What I mean to say is that I've noticed with previous romantic partners that fighting usually means a termination of the relationship but I don't think …I mean, that shouldn't apply to us. Right?"

In Brennan's experience, fighting meant there was conflict to resolve. In the past, no relationship had been worth the effort. Walking out was simply easier. With Michael, she'd walked out of his house without looking back. With one particularly annoying relationship, she'd walked out of the country. A few times, she'd been the one left behind, but she hadn't particularly cared about that either. But now, here she was, determined to resolve conflict because the alternative was unacceptable.

"Right," Booth said quickly, even though he was somewhat confused.

"Okay, good," Brennan sighed, relaxing at his quick agreement.

"Bones, why would you even think that …" he gave her a bemused look. "I mean, did you think we were breaking up just because we fought?"

"It was a real fight," she said quietly, eyes darkening in distress. "Not like when we usually argue. And we've never—we haven't fought like that before … I was unsure of the protocol."

Taking in her air of vulnerability had him taking one step and then another until he was close enough to embrace her. "There is no protocol," he assured, holding her loosely in the circle of his arms. "It was a fight. Couples have them. We just … we just deal with it."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah." He stroked her hair, noticing it was just a little damp. "I'm sorry. About the fight. I'd been trying to find you for hours. No one knew where you were. When I saw you, I was so relieved my knees almost gave out. And I wasn't sure whether to hug you or yell." He'd gone with yell. "I chose wrong. I should have hugged you first and yelled later."

"I was focused and failed to notice how late it was," she admitted and offered her own apology. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't even think about the lack of reception down there." She'd walked from the bowels of the Jeffersonian archives to increasingly frantic voicemails and dozens of missed calls.

"Even Cam didn't know that part of the Jeffersonian existed," he sighed. "When I called Angela, she said you'd left the lab hours ago. God, Bones, I was about to call your father and tell him you were missing."

"I'm unused to having someone waiting for me to come home." Her eyes clouded over as she looked up at him. "I didn't—I didn't mean what I said. I swear I didn't, Booth—"

"I know." His lips lowered to press lightly against hers. "Me neither. You know that, right?"

She nodded, reaching up to hold his face as he kissed her. "You left my office so angry," she said against his lips. "I suppose for a moment I wondered if maybe… if maybe you thought it wasn't worth the trouble."

"It?"

"Us. This." Her lashes lowered to hide her gaze from him. "Me."

He inhaled sharply. "Look at me." The blue eyes that had always been his downfall pierced him. "This is not going to be our only fight. I'm sure there will be quite a few more over the course of our lives. But there won't ever be a _last_ fight, Bones. You understand me?" He'd been holding her loosely, but now he hauled her close. "No fight can make this be over. Not for me. Not with you. I'm always gonna need one more fight because I'm always gonna need you."

"I …" Her brow furrowed slightly. "I think I understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying you're worth every damn thing," he clarified fiercely. "I'm saying not fighting for us. This. You. That's not an option anymore."

Her bare feet pushed off the floor as she rose up to kiss him. The way she threw her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth was her own kind of fierce declaration, her wordless agreement. In response, Booth closed his arms around her waist and picked her up.

By the time they tumbled to the bed, Booth's jeans and shirt had been discarded somewhere between the living room and the bedroom. Brennan was still wearing the top half of her pajamas, but the buttons had all been opened, the fabric parting to reveal perfectly bared breasts.

Booth groaned low in his throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the soft, pliable flesh. He cupped her in one hand and used the other to push the pajama off one shoulder. Brennan rolled her shoulders, helping the garment fall off completely. She flung it away and raced her hands over his bare chest. His head dropped back on a sigh when her lips kissed his collarbone.

It made her smile to see the way his throat worked and his chest rose and fell in increasingly fast breaths. She trailed her fingertips straight down his chest, enjoying the play of warm skin and hard muscles under her hands.

"Whoa!" Booth's eyes snapped open when she snuck both hands into the waistband of his boxers. "Bones …oh, _man_," he panted.

Her husky laughter ran across his skin, raising goosebumps and her hands tightened around him, gliding from base to tip. Damn, it felt good and his hips automatically jerked up into her touch. She leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe, running her tongue to soothe the small sting. He moaned loudly. "You like that," she whispered, doing it a second time.

Yeah. He really, really did. And at the rate his blood pressure was climbing, this was going to end right in the palm of her hand. "Slow down," he asked in a soft pant. Perhaps his lack of conviction was readily apparent because she disregarded his request until Booth had to grab her wrists and pull her hands away.

Brennan found her arms raised over her head and Booth stretched over her. "Oh. You were serious?"

"Yes," he laughed, leaning down to trail small, playful kisses down her throat. "This is the best part of fighting, Bones."

"What?"

"Making up," he explained. "Best part of fighting is making up." He murmured his approval when her back arched off the bed and his mouth closed over one perked nipple. He tongued her slowly before moving down. "Let's slow down and enjoy it."

"I am," she assured, sucking in a sharp breath when his tongue rimmed around her navel. His hands had released her wrists, but Brennan kept her arms above her head, fingers digging into her pillow. "I really …_oh, yesss_ …that's …_mmmm_."

Her thighs parted silkily and he growled a little at the scent of her arousal. "You freakin' make my mouth water, Bones." He cupped her hips and opened his mouth against her.

His tongue rasped lazily against flesh that was soft and wet. A flick of his tongue got a low, sexy moan and he hit that spot again. She moaned louder and brought a hand down to weave into his hair. "_Booth…_" she gasped his name and tugged on his hair to get his attention. "Stop … come here."

He paused long enough to look up at her. "No."

"Yes." Her fingers dug into his biceps. "I want you inside me. Right now."

Taking one last lick at her, Booth gave in. But he kissed slowly up her body, exploring curves and valleys. This aspect of their relationship was new enough that he was still learning her. What made her gasp, what made her groan, what drove her crazy. So he nipped and licked, cataloguing her responses.

He stripped his boxers and settled snugly between her legs. Brennan sighed at the press of flesh on flesh. He nuzzled against her neck, his groan of pleasure vibrating against her as he slid home. Her fingertips skimmed along the line of his spine. The stroke up was light, but her nails scored gently over him on the way down. He groaned in approval, making her smile. She was learning too.

Booth smoothed a hand over her side, cupping the outside of her thigh where it curved against his waist. He found her mouth and she tasted herself on his lips. Gasping, she arched into the glide of his body. He sank into her, slow and deep until they were both trembling in relief and then he held her close.

Her cheek rested against his chest, one finger tracing an aimless pattern on his damp skin. "I don't like to fight with you, Booth. Not when it's real."

"I don't either," he said softly, sifting his fingers through her hair.

"But I do like making up with you."

His laughter was soft and husky. "Oh, Bones. I'm sure we'll make up a lot."

Brennan propped her chin on him and raised a curious brow. "Does that mean we'll be fighting a lot?"

"No, that means we'll be having sex a lot." Booth slid his hand over the curve of her back and gave her bottom a playful tap. "We don't need to fight to make up."

"No?"

"Of course not." Palming her waist, he shifted her under him. "We'll make up every time we so much as disagree."

Brennan laughed. "That's ridiculous."

"Don't make fun," he mocked growled, skimming her side and finding her ticklish spot. "It's a brilliant idea."

"It's crazy!" she giggled uncontrollably, unable to evade his tickling fingers. "We'll never get out of bed."

He nipped at her laughing mouth. "That's why it's brilliant," Booth countered before attacking her with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**_I've realized I've been forgetting to mention which first time each chapter is, but I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. If that's a wrong assumption, let me know and I'll start making note of it._**


	7. Work and Play

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Thanks to _va32h_ for her musing on this one! Enjoy!

**Work and Play**

* * *

><p>"Dad? I have a favor to ask."<p>

"Of course, honey," Max agreed, shifting the phone to one ear with one hand and preparing himself a sandwich with the other. "Anything."

"Can you babysit tonight?"

"Oh. Of course," he was quick to agree. His one year old granddaughter was the most adorable thing in the world and he could not spend enough time with her. "You guys working late tonight?"

Brennan didn't like to lie, but she hesitated before answering. "Booth is working late, yes," she said. Not a lie.

But Max was too old and had been around the block a few too many times not to notice the prevarication. "Just Booth?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you—?"

"Dad, I really think you need to stop asking questions now."

"Oh." It suddenly dawned on him what was likely going on. "Oh god. Okay, enough said. What time do you need me to be there?"

"Nine."

He agreed and hung up, trying not to think of what his precious baby girl might be up to at nine o'clock.

**-x-**

Booth was focused enough that her soft knock went unnoticed. She tried again, a little harder and clearing her throat for good measure.

He raised slightly glassy eyes to find Brennan leaning against his door. "Hey, Bones …" he smiled, tired but pleased to see her. "Watcha doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Her heels clicked when she walked forward and closed the door. "My father is babysitting."

Booth leaned back against his chair. "Okay, but whaaaa … Holy Jesus, Bones!" He went ramrod straight as she moved forward. As she walked, she'd loosened the belt on her pale peach trench coat and the lapels gaped, glimpsing at the bare skin underneath. "Are … Oh My God, are you naked under there?"

"Of course." Fingers curling over the chair's armrests, she gave him a little push back to make room for herself. "I considered saying something appropriately seductive, but men are visual creatures anyway so this is just as effective, right?"

He swallowed when she jumped up on his desk, pushing files out of the way. Her legs spread a little, just enough to part the trench coat even further and make it one hundred percent clear that she had nothing underneath except oh so sexy black heels. Automatically, Booth reached to his collar, yanking viciously on the knot of his tie. With a smile, Brennan reached forward and helped him remove it, the fabric dripping from her fingers to the floor.

Her pale breasts were on display in front of him, round and firm and with tight, suckable nipples. "Bones …oh God," he repeated, unable to say anything else.

"Are you surprised?" she asked, fingers calmly but surely unbuttoning his shirt.

Booth could only nod, dumbly. Sex in his office was a pretty hot fantasy he'd confessed to her once, but had never actually pursued. It just wasn't very feasible, what with his glass door and their scrupulously professional attitude. So now, he stared at her in a daze.

She looked so gorgeous it hurt. Her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders, her eyes sporting some kind of eye-shadow that made the blue nearly glow. And her mouth … holy cow, it was painted a deep crimson and he could so well imagine that lipsticked brand all over him. _All. Over_.

Booth wondered if he'd fallen asleep at his desk.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on her bare thigh. Her skin felt warm and deliciously real. God, if he was dreaming, he really hoped to stay asleep until this whole thing played out. "If this is a dream," he said raspily, reaching up to slide the coat down her shoulders. "Nobody better wake me up."

Brennan laughed huskily, falling forward once more to brace her hands against his shoulders. "Angela left one of her magazines at the house and I was bored after dinner so I skimmed through it," she explained. "There were a number of suggestions for maintaining a steamy sex life and guess what?" Her head dipped to run the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip.

"What?" he breathed out.

"We've done most of them," she said smugly. "But not this one. I think it was time, don't you?"

"T-this one?" His gaze was mesmerized by her mouth and without even realizing it, his hands smoothed up her torso to palm her breasts.

"Show up at his office wearing nothing but a trench coat and sexy heels," she quoted the magazine precisely. "I followed the instructions very diligently." Her full lips curved up, promising all kinds of debauched pleasure. "Although the article did suggest I let you do me on your desk, but I think …" Her hands trailed down to pop open his pants, "I'll just do you instead." He gasped, finding his dick suddenly in her fist. "Would you like that?" she asked breathily next to his ear.

Booth could only whimper. "Yes, please."

Grabbing her hips, he plucked her from the desk. The trench coat was left behind and she was straddling his lap, gloriously naked. "Put your mouth on me," he demanded in a soft growl, one hand burying in her hair.

Booth didn't even realize how hard he was until she was sinking down his cock. And then he nearly felt like he was about to pass out. His hand stroked one smooth line down her back to her bottom. She moved on him and his fingertips automatically dug into her soft skin. In the back of his mind, he thought of surging up and plopping her on his desk again and pumping into her, over and over. He shuddered, thinking of riding her hard and fast until she clenched around his dick like a vise.

But instead, she was riding the fuck out of him and he couldn't move. Obviously, pounding her on his desk was going to have to wait until she was done with him, because he could only drop his head back for the hot, lipstick-smearing kisses on his throat and moan in white-hot pleasure.

Brennan raised her arms to grip the chair at either side of his head. The action provided better leverage as she rotated her hips. He was groaning loudly, completely at her mercy and completely intoxicating. His hands stroked all over her back, unsure of where to settle, until he clasped her ass in both hands and massaged in encouragement.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned, the sound muffled against her throat where he'd buried his face. "Bones—ohgodohgodohgod," he chanted, inhaling harshly. She clenched around him. Once. And then she was doing it again and again. Tight little muscles gripping him over and over and over and fucking making him come like a train. "Bones!"

"_OHHHH_ …" Her own head fell back on a low moan and she pressed against him once more, suspended on the edge for a moment before tumbling over. "Yes!"

Breathing hard, her hands loosened their death grip on the chair and dropped to his shoulders. Brennan pressed her forehead to his shoulder, catching her breath. Booth stroked one hand lazily over her back, trying to get his own heartbeat under control.

As her body cooled, the air conditioning in the office made her shiver. She tucked her hands between her body and his, pressing her face to the curve of his neck. "You're so warm," she said on a murmur.

Keeping an arm around her waist, Booth rolled the chair forward a bit and reached for the coat still on his desk. He draped it around her, smiling as she sighed happily against his neck. "You surprise me every day, you know that, right?"

"Yes," she agreed with a pleased smile. "I can be very surprising."

Booth chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. Closing his arms around her snugly, he leaned back in his chair. Everything in his life—work and play—had become a constant surprise since the day he'd set eyes on her.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Best Part of the Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: We're almost winding down here as the new episode is just a few days away! If you've stayed away during the hiatus, now's a good time to come back! :)

**Best Part of the Day**

* * *

><p>He slept very still. But she knew he could come awake very quickly.<p>

In the past, they had been confined to the same sleeping space a few times—a small trailer with one bed immediately springing to mind. Those few times, he would always wake up, alert and focused, at a mere touch. But in these last few days, Brennan had learned that when the alarm clock rang, he would mumble and grumble and burrow deeper under the covers. And when his eyes finally opened, he would look annoyed and sleepy and desperately in need of caffeine.

But that was all in the context of the workweek. The last four days had been exhausting, shock and grief mixing with the exhilaration of this new shift in their relationship. So it was no surprise that by Friday, they'd barely been able to drag themselves to work. Last night, he'd slid into bed beside her, too tired to do much more than fold her in his arms.

_"The weekend belongs to us," he'd whispered into her neck. "You and me, Bones, all day in bed."_

Propping herself up with one hand flat on the bed, Brennan looked down at his sleeping form. Carefully, she reached out and stroked her fingers, feather-light, across his cheek. His head moved, turning into her touch and something incredibly warm hit the center of her chest.

Booth liked to sleep in on the weekend. Brennan knew that because he'd told her, but now she was experiencing it firsthand. It was nearly ten already, but there would be no alarm ringing this morning, she'd made sure of it.

Almost absently, fingertips trailed over smooth, sleep-warmed skin. Helplessly, she pushed the sheet down to his waist, admiring the hard muscles under her stroking fingers. Her hand looked fragile and pale compared to the tan skin underneath. The tip of her index finger circled one small, flat nipple and then drew a lazy circle around the other one. They'd made love multiple times but she'd yet to have a chance to explore him like this and Brennan nearly mesmerized herself with the activity.

Her concentration was so complete that she failed to notice brown eyes opening drowsily. When long fingers closed over her wrist, she gasped in surprise, her gaze flying to meet his.

"Morning, Bones," he murmured lazily.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Using his hold to bring her hand up to his mouth, Booth placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Best way to wake up ever," he assured, eyes glittering up at her. She was naked and seemingly unaware of it, bed sheet tangled around her waist, leaving her pretty breasts bare. "Come here."

With a soft pull on her hand, he tugged her down to him, groaning very gently when the softness of her breasts crushed against his chest. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and another to the side of his neck. Booth stroked down the slope of her back, snapping the sheet out of his way. When he palmed her bare bottom, she arched into his hands.

"_Oh._"

She let out a little pant when he pressed her into him and Booth chuckled huskily. "Have I told you yet that waking up to you is freaking fantastic?"

"No, you tend to be fairly uncommunicative in the morning until there is caffeine in your system," she informed him, very seriously.

"Am I?" he laughed a little at her matter of fact tone and kissed her throat. "I'm sorry. I'll work on that."

Brennan shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. But reducing your morning tasks has shown to reduce morning stress, you know."

"Is that why you set out your clothes and leave everything ready the night before?" he teased.

"I like to be organized," she said primly. "I'm certainly less stressed in the mornings than you are." Even in his own apartment, she was all set and ready to go while he was still running around, grabbing his badge or a file, or any number of things.

With a playful growl, he rolled her under him, neatly wrapping her thighs around his waist. "I can think of other ways to reduce my morning stress."

Her eyes narrowed as he slipped just the tip of his erection inside her. "There is no substitute for tidiness and organization," she lectured anyway, if a bit hoarsely.

With a tiny smirk, Booth pushed forward. "Oh, I think I found my substitute," he groaned out, enclosed tightly in her warm, wet body. "God, you feel good. We gotta start making time in the morning for this."

Her hips jerked up and he drew out just enough to create some friction. Brennan raked her nails softly across his back and nipped at his bottom lip. "Perhaps if you spent less time grooming yourself, we would have time," she panted out.

"I don't _groom_."

"You do. And you primp."

He gasped, part pleasure, part outrage. "Do not."

Her taunting reply was lost as his strokes picked up speed. Breathing utterly ragged, she clasped his bottom, straining beneath him. There were no more words as he buried his face in her neck, marking the skin in sucking kisses until she seized around him.

Warm sunlight slipped through the bedroom blinds, highlighting tangled sheets and bunched pillows. With a small, breathless laugh, Booth turned on his side to admire Brennan's relaxed, damp and naked body next to his.

"I can organize myself better, if it means we get to have morning sex," he decided.

Sprawled on her stomach, face buried into a pillow, Brennan snorted out a laugh. Her amusement warmed him from the inside out and he stroked her back lazily. She turned her head, a satisfied smile on lips that were a little red and swollen.

Booth sighed and leaned toward her, pressing a soft kiss to one pretty shoulder. She was just so lovely; it seemed a crime not to have made love to her in the bright light of day before.

Smoothing his fingers through her hair, he pushed the strands away from her neck, lowering his mouth to kiss one sensitive spot he'd discovered right below her ear. "I should make love to you every morning," he murmured tenderly against her skin. " 'Cause nothing beats waking up next to you."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Lurking seems to be greater than usual and I know not just for me, so let me just say real quick that writers really thrive on reviews. If there's a story out there-on this or any fandom-you really enjoy, I would encourage you to comment and be honest. Personally, I like honesty and I like to know what works, what doesn't. **

**Writing doesn't happen magically, takes time and effort, even the plotless fluff. So, those stories with a plot and a point beyond BB getting it on are twice as exhausting to write. And I know on this site there are **several excellent stories by various authors with not nearly enough comments. So, this is me encouraging you not to lurk if you like a story or even if you have a polite helpful comment about it. **Okay, that's my little spiel, do with it what you will. :)  
><strong>


	9. Let's Make Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Happy Bones Day!

**Let's Make Love**

* * *

><p>It took him a full forty-eight hours before he allowed himself to think about it.<p>

But as he left his office for the night and got in his car to drive to her apartment, the sheer magnitude of the situation seemed to be hitting him for the first time. When he knocked on her door and she let him in with a soft, nearly tentative smile, Booth could barely think.

Terror and elation had him nearly paralyzed. After a long day, he was standing at his partner's door because they were no longer just partners. For the last two days, she'd gone home with him, slept in his bed, whispered good morning to him with a soft, sleepy smile. They'd crossed that line. No more running, no more backtracking, no more bullshit. Not for him. And Jesus Christ, he could only hope not for her. Because if she wasn't in this with him … _Oh God. _

Automatically, his gaze swept her apartment, absently noting the laptop and documents spread over her table. He knew it was because Cam had closed the lab for the rest of the week and although sneaking into her office to work would be simple enough, Booth also knew that she was having an easier time concentrating at home, anyway.

_"I keep thinking about it every time I so much as glance at the platform," she'd admitted almost tonelessly. "I believe Dr. Saroyan is correct in closing the lab this week." _

"I was just about to make some dinner." Brennan's voice brought him back to the present. "Are you hungry?"

He wasn't hungry. He was freaking out. Booth recognized it even as he tried to stop it. "N-no, I'm good."

She frowned and stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

His eyes closed for a moment when her hand stroked one side of his face. "Yeah," he choked out.

"I don't think you're being truthful," she said softly.

Her tone wasn't accusatory, but he felt guilty anyway. "Bones …"

Angel soft fingertips skimmed over his jaw. "Tell me what's wrong."

He should explain, Booth knew. Instead, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against him. For just a second, she tensed up in surprise, but then she was melting into the kiss with a soft moan. The utter surrender unraveled him, just like it had for the last two nights.

Helpless, so fucking helpless against her, Booth carried her to bed and stripped her. She gasped his name and scattered kisses all over him and he thought there could never possibly be enough of her in his arms. Without pause, he drove into her, absorbing the way her hips shot up to meet each stroke.

She cried out when her climax hit her and he shuddered but couldn't seem to join her. She was warm and wet and welcoming and he kept surging into her, again and again. He closed his eyes and breathed her scent and never wanted to stop.

Her hands framed his face and she saw the desperation mixed with the pleasure. "Booth?" she whispered. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Her soft words froze him deep inside her. With a groan, he dropped his forehead to hers. "Bones …"

"Just tell me," she pleaded, suddenly worried.

"I … God, Bones," he raised his head and opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you."

Brennan frowned, heartbeat nearly pounding out of her chest. "And is … is t—that what's wrong?"

"No." With a sigh, he smoothed a fingertip down her rosy pink cheek. "No."

"Booth …"

"I love you," he said it again, because it should have never taken him so long to admit it. "I have loved you for so long and now …now I have you and I can't— damn, Bones, I can't help but think …I'm terrified it will fall apart."

"Us?" He just nodded and Brennan smoothed a soothing hand down his back. "Why would it?"

"Because." Because it was them and it'd taken them over six years to be in the same place at the same time. "Because now it's real."

"That's a good thing though …right?"

"It is," he smiled a little at the irrefutable logic. "I just … Bones, I can handle anything, but I don't think I could handle knowing what this is like and then losing it."

"Losing me, you mean?"

Trust her to cut straight to the chase with her particular brand of bluntness. "Yeah, Bones," he confirmed with a near chuckle. "Losing you. I do _not_ want to lose you. Not fucking ever."

"You know I can't predict the future." One hand caressed up and down his back, while the other cupped around his cheek. "Well, not just me. No one can. But I can say that I never want to lose you either and I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens."

Booth closed his hand around the one she'd placed on his cheek and brought it to his mouth. "That's a deal." Her smile spread, wide and gorgeous, and he kissed her in near awe. "Oh, Bones."

Lightly, Brennan scored her nails along his spine to his bottom, cupping his rear end in a firm squeeze. Her hips moved against him, enough to remind him that he was still deep inside her. "Make love with me, Booth."

"Yeah, Bones," he agreed huskily, moving once more, soft and slow. "Let's make love."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

**p.s. Hope this collab has gotten you through the hiatus. Don't forget to let me and pal Dispatch know if you have! :)  
><strong>


	10. First and Last and Everything in Between

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Enjoy!

**First and Last and Everything in Between**

* * *

><p>His alarm rang and almost instantly, Booth knew he was alone. He turned it off with a small pout. Less than a week, but he was already addicted to waking up next to his partner.<p>

Reaching over the side of the bed, he picked up the boxers Brennan had discarded so efficiently the night before and padded to the kitchen. Immediately, he smelled coffee. The rich aroma still lingering in the air told him that she'd left not too long ago.

Booth spied a folded piece of paper next to the coffee maker. As he read it, his brows rose in surprise and then he was chuckling out loud.

_I had to go into the lab earlier. I left breakfast for you in the microwave. I've been assured this is an appropriate gesture of affection when one leaves their partner to wake up alone. Which is why I made what you like to eat instead of what you should be eating. Your eating habits are very unhealthy, Booth. _

There was another paragraph informing him of the importance of a nutritious breakfast and Booth couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He popped open the microwave door to find his breakfast. He lifted the plate she'd used to cover the food and keep it warm and sighed in contentment. Pancakes that were fluffy and soaked in syrup and two perfect strips of bacon greeted him. There was also a small bowl of oatmeal and when he spooned some of it into his mouth, he knew she'd drenched it in brown sugar.

_Oh, Bones. _

**-x-**

He let himself into Brennan's apartment and called out her name. When there was no answer, Booth knew he'd beaten her home. He dropped the pizza box on the kitchen counter and kept going into her bedroom.

With a sigh, he took off his jacket and gave it a considering glance. Eyeing her closet, Booth figured he should probably hang it since he was wearing his last clean suit. His suits had been ready for pick up from the dry cleaners for days and he kept forgetting to get them. But in his long list of to-do things any given day, laundry pick-up was usually at the very bottom. Booth loosened his tie and opened Brennan's closet. He reached for a hanger and then stopped, hand in mid-air.

He blinked. Once. Then again. As if by magic, his suits hung there inside clear, plastic garment bags. Of course, it wasn't magic, but feeling slightly amazed, he ran a hand over the neat row of hangers.

Booth tried to think back, trying to remember whether he'd even mentioned anything about the suits. He'd made a passing comment the previous week, he'd recalled. She'd been engrossed in some squinty magazine and murmured something, but Booth had been sure she hadn't even been paying attention. Except, obviously she had been.

"Booth?"

Her voice startled him out of his trance. He turned to the bedroom doorway with a foolish grin. "Hey, Bones." She walked in and he nodded to the closet. "Look, the laundry fairy picked up my suits."

"What?" Brennan dropped her bag on the bed and gave him a puzzled look. "That's preposterous, Booth. There's no such thing."

"I –I know, it was a jo—" With a rueful chuckle, Booth walked forward. He stepped in her path and settled his hands at her waist. "Thanks, Bones."

"Of course." She looked at him strangely and Booth knew it was probably because he was grinning like an idiot. "I'm hungry."

"I brought pizza."

"Great." She placed a quick kiss on his lips and stepped out of his hold. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Smile in place, he followed her out of the bedroom.

**-x-**

Lunchtime came and went and Booth's stomach grumbled in protest. He disregarded the sound and reached for another file.

He'd been foregoing lunch for days in an attempt to get home at a reasonable hour. Not that he had really succeeded. Most of the time, Brennan was already sleeping by the time he dragged himself through the door. Not for the first time, Booth cursed the two agents who'd quit without so much as a heads-up the previous week and dropped their massive caseload on him. In all fairness, it hadn't all gone to him, the cases had been redistributed among various agents. But as one of the most senior agents in the office, he'd gotten the more complex ones and he'd been spending all damn week desperately trying to play catch-up.

Trying to decipher the chicken scrawl on some of the case notes was giving him a headache. Or perhaps it was the hunger. With a groan, Booth let his head fall to the desk, right on top of the pile of files.

When soft fingers stroked through his hair, Booth raised his head. "Bones!" Brennan raised a hand, showing him a familiar brown paper bag. "Is that …?"

She smiled. "Soup from Mama's."

Immediately his mouth watered and his stomach roared, desperate for food. "Oh god, you're the best."

"There's a burger and fries in there too." Brennan handed him the bag. "I stopped by the Founding Fathers on the way here."

Booth opened the bag, the scent of burger and fries making him nearly salivate. "Oh, Bones, you have no idea how hungry I am."

"I think I do." Brennan reached inside and poached a fry. "You've been skipping a lot of meals lately, Booth."

He chuckled a little at the sudden role reversal. "C'mere, Bones." Booth pushed back from his desk, turning his chair a little and snagged her hand as she rounded the desk. "I've barely seen you all week."

"You've been working late." Brennan leaned against his desk and feathered the tips of her fingers over his face in a quick caress. "And you haven't been eating."

"Ah, that's my line, Bones." He raised her captured hand to kiss her knuckles. "You gonna eat with me?"

"No, I had lunch with Angela earlier."

"So you came here just to bring me food?" His mouth kicked up in a lop-sided smile.

Brennan fought a slight flush. "Yes."

Booth smiled widely and turned back to his desk and his food.

**-x-**

It was half an hour after dinner when Brennan got the first text message.

_I'm sorry, Bones. I don't think I'm getting out of here any time soon._

That was the first, but not the last.

_Hacker won't stop talking. Damn it, I'm gonna miss my game. _

_Man, he's boring. And his voice is kind of annoying._

Brennan smiled at that one, but texted back an admonishment for him to behave himself.

When Booth got home, he was surprised to see her bundled up on his couch, apparently watching TV.

"Bones," he smiled automatically and took off his tie and jacket. "What are you doing still up?"

"Waiting for you."

"Aw." Booth plopped next to Brennan on the couch. "How come?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No." He scooted closer and got under the blanket with her. Draping one arm over her shoulders, he cuddled her into his side. "No, you don't."

"There's take-out in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Kinda am, but don't even wanna move at the moment. God, Bones," he groaned, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "A three hour meeting on productivity and efficiency. How freaking ridiculous is that?"

"It does seem counter-productive," she agreed, one hand patting his thigh in comfort.

"And I missed my game," he whined poutily.

Brennan smiled and reached for the remote. "This game?"

His head snapped up to the TV. It took him a second to process and then he turned to her with wide, shining eyes. "You recorded it?"

"It would appear so." Her brows furrowed slightly. "That's the one you wanted to watch, right?"

"Yeah." He reached for the remote and paused the pre-game show. His hand curved over her cheek and he placed a sweet kiss against her lips. "Why are you so good to me?" he murmured against her mouth.

It was a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway. "Because you deserve it." Her lips rubbed his softly and her voice teased gently. "And because I sort of like you."

"Sort of, huh?" Booth chuckled warmly, enjoying the small tease. "I sort of like you too."

Cupping a hand around her nape, he brought her closer, kissing her more deeply. Her lips parted easily, fusing against his with a barely audible moan. His fingers inched up from the back of her neck, burying into her hair and as he kissed her firmly, Booth's head fairly spun.

**-x-**

It was the end of the second inning when Booth saw Brennan climb the metal stands and find a seat next to Rebecca.

"Hey, Dad, Bones is here," Parker told his father, sending an enthusiastic wave towards the stands as he ran to cover his position at third base.

"I saw," Booth replied, sending another glance in her direction.

The game got underway again and Booth couldn't help sneaking glances at her every once in a while. He was genuinely surprised to see her because she was supposed to be in limbo all day, catching up with her backlog of reconstructions since they were case-free at the moment. But here she was. Over the next four innings, he saw her clap, cheer and pepper Rebecca with questions. At one point, they high-fived and Booth laughed out loud.

But at the end of the game there was no more high-fiving because Parker's team lost by one run. Booth walked with his dejected son to the edge of the field where Rebecca and Brennan were waiting.

"We lost," he informed gloomily.

Rebecca immediately hugged him. "You were great."

"You were very impressive, Parker." Brennan backed up the sentiment with hard statistics. "You reached the base every time. No one else did that."

"Yes," Parker smiled briefly but added, "We still lost."

"There's always next game, bub," Booth reminded him. "How about some ice cream?"

Parker gave a rather subdued yes, but after a loaded hot fudge sundae, he was feeling a lot peppier. It was Booth who lost his cheerful mien when he had to give his son a goodbye hug and send him home with his mother.

"You're with me all next weekend, okay, buddy?" he said, giving Parker a fierce hug.

"Can we work on my bunting?" Parker requested very seriously.

"Of course," Booth laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

But his merriment turned wistful as he watched the car drive away. Brennan stood next to him and looped her arm through his. Booth turned his head and placed a kiss against her cheek. "Let's go home, Bones."

He was still quiet by the time they arrived at his apartment. As they walked into the bedroom, Brennan turned to him, framing his face in her hands. "I hate when you're sad, Booth."

"I'm not sad."

She gave a soft smile. "You always are when you have to say goodbye to Parker."

Booth sighed and wound his arms around her in a gentle hug. It was true. He was always bummed when he saw his son for a bit and then had to say goodbye. "Okay, yes," he admitted. "But you make it all better, Bones."

Her lashes moved up and down in a near slow motion blink. "I do?"

"You don't even know how happy it makes me just to see you." Raising his hands, he brushed her hair away from her face. "Thanks for coming today."

"I didn't want you to come home alone," she confessed shyly.

Eyes glittering, Booth could do nothing else but kiss her. His arms tightened around her, holding her impossibly closer. She snuck her hands under his t-shirt in a wide stroke and he groaned softly, raising his arms to help her take it off.

With sure hands, he caught the zipper of her jeans. As he drew the denim down, she lifted her own shirt. In her matching bra and panty set, she stood before him, looking so incredibly soft and beautiful. Booth fitted his hands to her generous bottom, pressing her against him and relishing the feel of her against his naked torso. He squeezed her rounded curves and kissed her throat and locked glinting eyes on hers. "I want to stroke every single inch of you," he said in a voice gone hoarse. "Everywhere," he added, the words soft but electrifying. "Touch you everywhere. Kiss you all over." His fingers pressed her even more firmly against him. "Say yes, Bones."

"Yes." She kissed him. "Yes." She unsnapped his pants. "Yes." She let him remove the rest of her clothes and did the same to his. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

Holding her close, Booth walked backwards until they hit the bed. She landed on top of him and his legs spread automatically to cradle her between his thighs. Brennan braced her palms on the bed for leverage and rubbed against him. He let her, content to stroke his hands over the softness of her back.

She peppered kisses on his throat and shoulders and lips and everywhere she could reach. The feel of her hair sliding all over his skin was incredibly arousing. He could feel himself growing harder, his back arching into her with every movement of her gorgeous body on top of his.

"My turn, Bones," he whispered, unable to stay passive any longer. Cupping her hips, he rolled until she was under him. Her eyes were heavy lidded and hazy with passion as she gazed up at him. "God, I need you so much."

He crushed his mouth against hers and let his hands roam over her curves. She moaned into the kiss when he caressed her breasts and Booth groaned in response. Helplessly, he rubbed against the incredible softness between her thighs. Long legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to sink inside her. Booth resisted, wanting to touch and kiss and leave her mindless before falling apart.

His hands caressed up and down the sides of her body, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses across her shoulders, between her breasts, along her throat. She arched beneath him, gasping his name, until the battle to keep from drowning inside her became a losing one. But he entered her slowly, inch by inch, attention rapt on her face. When he moved, it was even slower, cataloguing every reaction, savoring every part of her fused against him.

Fingers lacing with hers, he kissed her mouth, absorbing the way she rippled around him. With a shuddering gasp, Booth dropped his head back and then forward, burying his face against her silken throat. "_Oh, Bones_."

Booth flipped on his back, taking her with him and Brennan rested her head on his chest. Panting breaths ghosted over his skin and he stroked his fingers through her hair. After a bit, Booth pulled the sheets up and tucked them securely over their bodies.

Holding her close, his fingers smoothed over the line of her spine, almost unconsciously. The top of her head tucked neatly under his chin and her splayed hand rested on his chest. It was unquestionable that they fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

Booth sighed, whispered softly. "Bones?"

There was no response, but for a tiny little snort that Booth found incredibly cute. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and thought to just how new their relationship was, but how incredibly satisfying.

"You're everything," he said softly against her hair and let his eyes flutter shut.


End file.
